


Making Concessions

by flowerofsin



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene surprises himself by agreeing to fulfill one of Sam's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Concessions

It was far too warm in the car as Hunt and Tyler sat staking out a building for signs of the suspect in a string of robberies. The almost nonexistent breeze that managed to waft in through the rolled down windows wasn't helping to cool down the car, which in turn did nothing to help Gene's mood. He was almost willing to admit that his imagination might be a factor in it, but Gene Hunt was fairly certain that his DI was upset at his attempts in turning him into a complete poofter ending in failure. Sam's request the previous night had been met with an emphatic 'no' from Gene in rather colorful terms, and the result was Sam seeming distant the following morning at work, or at least to Gene's eyes. Hunt rubbed absently at his chin as he eyed the building a distance away. Sam should have known better than to ask him if he'd be fine with Sam putting his tackle anywhere near his mouth.

"No point in you sulking," Gene said in an exasperated tone, his mulled over thoughts as well as the heat getting to him finally.

Sam turned his head to look at the other man, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

Gene rolled his eyes before turning to look in his DI's direction. "You know bloody well what I'm talking about. All morning you've been giving me those looks that you do when you don't get what you want. Consider me unaffected." Gene huffed, turning back to gaze at the building.

Hunt listened to Sam sigh, catching him tilting his head back on the seat out of the corner of his eye. "I told you that you didn't have to do it if you didn't want to. I was just asking, is all."

"If you didn't want it, you wouldn't have asked," Gene insisted. "Now you figure you'll just play the put upon girl and guilt me into doing it." Gene turned to Sam again with a stern look. "Well, it's not going to work." He shifted against the seat, turning to look out the window.

Tyler watched his DCI lean an elbow against the door, resting his cheek on his upturned hand in annoyance. He resisted the urge to sigh again, lest he anger the man more. He'd known that getting into a... well, whatever it was that he and Gene were involved in right now, wouldn't be easy. Hunt seemed to have interpreted Sam giving him space because he thought he'd come on a bit strong the night before as something else entirely.

"I'm not trying to guilt you or anything else. Some people are comfortable with some acts and not others. It's fine with me, really."

"Great, now you're trying to shrink me as well. So what's your diagnosis, Doctor Tyler?"

Sam gave him a wry smile. "Now I know you don't really want me to answer that," hoping he could lighten the mood in the car with a joke.

Catching the man they were looking for finally exiting the building, Hunt thumped Sam on the shoulder. "Enough small talk, Gladys. It's time to earn your keep."

 

******************************************

 

The fact that their efforts earlier in the day had ended up paying off in an arrest and closed case put Hunt in a much better mood. He even paid for an extra round of drinks at the bar and didn't complain when Sam leaned a tad too close to him as they sat at one of the tables.

When Gene excused himself later in the evening, claiming he needed to get back to the Missus before he earned too much of a tongue-lashing, despite knowing full well that she was at her sister's for the weekend, Sam did as well. Gene even offered Sam a ride home, and he accepted with a smile that may have been a little hopeful. Gene was certain it was when Tyler asked if he wanted to come in for a cup of coffee. As if any of those offers didn't end with coffee being largely forgotten for other activities.

Gene took off his coat, and Sam took it from him, hanging it up near his own on the coat rack before heading over toward the kitchen. Gene hovered near the entrance to the kitchen, feeling oddly on edge. He wasn't sure if he was more annoyed at himself for wondering about why it might not be such a bad thing to fulfill Sam's request all things considered, or at Tyler for putting such strange ideas in his head.

"So I was thinking," Gene started, which made Sam shoot him a look as he smirked. "No lip from you," he added with a frown.

"I didn't say a thing," Sam answered innocently as he opened a cabinet above the counter to retrieve the bag of coffee.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted by you thinking ill of me, I was going to say that... that since you were maybe a bit helpful in closing the case-"

"Instrumental in closing the case, actually," Sam interrupted to correct. It was a lead that he had picked up on that had made them focus on the suspect in the first place.

Gene sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If you're quite finished, the answer is yes."

"Yes?" Sam echoed wearing a confused frown.

"To what you were asking before."

Comprehension dawned on Sam's face. "Are you sure? You don't have to, I mean, I wasn't trying to pressure you-"

"As if you're capable of pressuring me into anything," Gene remarked.

The bag of coffee sat on the counter open and forgotten as Sam stepped away to head over toward Gene, his eyes searching the other man's.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked, gazing up at him.

"You've always got to look a gift horse in the mouth, don't you?" Gene remarked. He silenced his DI's protests, and many of his own remaining doubts by sealing lips to Sam's. Tyler responded hungrily, an arm slipping behind his back to grip Gene's shoulder, his other sliding around his waist.

Somehow the two of them made it back toward where Sam's bed lay. Breaking the kiss, Sam gazed up at Gene, swallowing thickly.

"Only if you want to," Sam insisted. Despite the words, Gene could see the hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"I can handle it," Gene said. "Can't be that hard to do, can it?"

"Well," Sam said, ushering Gene closer to the bed, "the best way is probably with me sitting and you kneeling in front of me."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll get a kick out of that," Hunt muttered as he watched Sam pluck a pillow from the head of the bed to place on the floor in front of him as he sat. Gene moved closer. He planted a hand on his DI's thigh as he settled down onto the pillow in front of Tyler, who spread his legs so Gene could get close. Sam's gaze as he watched him was smoldering. After a moment, Sam leaned down to capture Gene's lips in a passionate kiss, his hand going to the back of Gene's neck and sliding up into his hair. He moaned as his tongue stroked against Gene's in the cavern of his mouth.

"Should have known something like this would turn a bloke like you on," Gene said in a breathless voice when he pulled away from Sam's mouth.

"To be honest, this is high on the list of my top ten fantasies about you," Sam admitted with a sheepish grin.

Gene wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the other nine fantasies were, so he shook his head and raised his hands to Sam's trousers. He couldn't help but notice how Sam's growing erection was tenting them. Eager bugger. Gene took his time unfastening Sam's pants. He tried to pretend that the fluttering in his gut wasn't from nervousness at trying something he'd previously never thought he would. He definitely wouldn't admit that there was even the hint of anticipation that made his gut clench. Finally, Tyler's erection was free and surrounded with the fingers of one of Gene's hands. He stared at it, frowning before stroking it slowly from base to tip and back again.

Sam bit his lip. It was all he could do not to urge Gene into action since this act was something he'd long hoped for but only recently worked up enough courage to ask for. Every time he'd seen his Guv purse his lips, suck the icing of a pastry off his fingers, or heaven help him, that time when he'd watched Gene eat an ice cream in his office, Sam would get uncomfortable hard. Usually he'd have to work his erection with his own hand in some bathroom stall at the precinct, panting and yielding to the imagery that his mind conjured for him, but no more. Now Gene was actually here, bending over his lap, his lips opening almost in slow motion as he moved to take the head of Sam's cock into his mouth.

Gene suckled the crown of Sam's erection tentatively. He heard Tyler hiss as he did so, which became a broken groan as he slid downward. He wasn't able to take Sam as deeply as the man could take him, but Tyler didn't seem to mind judging by the sounds he made. Gene continued to stroke the base of Sam's cock as his mouth worked. Each groan that his DI made seemed to shoot straight to Gene's cock. Soon his trousers were uncomfortably tight, but he didn't move the hand that was braced against Tyler's thigh to massage the area. Gene was leery of letting Sam know that he was enjoying the act for reasons he wasn't that sure of himself.

Gene was startled at first when Sam began to buck his hips gently beneath him, a hand braced on his shoulder. Sam's cock slid through the circle of Gene's fingers and into his mouth. Gene shivered, getting a perverse thrill by how the thick erection stroked along his tongue. He wasn't able to suppress a moan, his cock twitching within its confines, which causes Sam to answer with one of his own.

Tyler hissed, massaging Gene's shoulder as he gazed down at him. "You have no idea how hot you look right now," Sam said, his voice smooth and low. He licked his lips as his comment caused his Guv to cast eyes up to meet his own. "Yeah, look at me," Sam purred. "Just like that." There was something about the sight of those piercing eyes watching him from under furrowed brows, his cock disappearing into Hunt's mouth that almost undid Sam then and there. The brief scrape of teeth on the underside of his erection had blunt fingernails biting into Gene's shoulder.

Before long, Gene was watching Sam squint as his head rolled back on his shoulders. Sam moaned as his hips continued to thrust shallowly into Gene's mouth. The groan that Hunt gave as he shifted where he knelt vibrated through Sam's erection, igniting his nerves to near overload.

Gene could feel the muscles in Sam's thigh tense as the man stiffened. He heard his DI groan a warning before hot bitter fluid shot at the back of his throat. Startled, Gene swallowed the fluid reflexively, wiping at his mouth as Sam pulled free.

"Bloody hell, Tyler!" Gene growled, not mollified by Sam's apologetic look.

"Sorry, I got a bit too wrapped up to give you proper warning. I promise I will next time."

Gene made a dismissive sound as he rose to his feet. "There won't be a bloody next time, you ponce."

Sam couldn't help but notice the bulge in the front of Gene's trousers as he sat nearby. "I'll make it up to you."

When Sam's hand stroked across his thigh briefly before cupping his erection through his clothing, Gene almost batted it away in annoyance. Almost. "You'd better believe you will, Gladys."

"I'm all too happy to do it," Sam said, his voice like warm honey, before he leaned in to kiss Hunt, gently at first but with increasing fervor as he tasted himself on Gene's tongue. By the time he broke the kiss, Gene was panting hard and his erection practically bursting from his trousers. With a few quick motions, Sam had freed it from its confines, stroking it deftly in one hand before descending on it.

Hunt was still a bit miffed at having to swallow Sam's essence, the bitter aftertaste still on his tongue. But when he felt himself engulfed by moist heat, Sam sucking his cock for all he was worth, Gene found himself in much better spirits.

 

End


End file.
